Super Robot Wars Gold
Super Robot Wars Gold (Japanese: スーパーロボット大戦Gold Hepburn: Sūpā Robotto Taisen Gōrudo) is a Super Robot Wars video game that was developed by Banpresto and published in Japan by Namco Bandai Games. The game released on the Nintendo Wii console on October 29 2009. Series List *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Mobile Fighter G Gundam *New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *After War Gundam X *Turn A Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Units Only) **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer (Debut) *Mazinger Z *Great Mazinger *Mazinkaiser **Mazinkaiser: Fight to the Death! The Great General of Darkness *UFO Robot Grendizer *Getter Robo Armageddon *New Getter Robo (Debut) *Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Martian Successor Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness *Brain Powerd *Aura Battler Dunbine *Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz (Debut) *GoShogun *Full Metal Panic! **Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu **Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid *Jushin Liger (Debut) *Detonator Orgun *Overman King Gainer *Fafner in the Azure: Dead Aggressor (Debut) *Galaxy Cyclone Braiger *Chōdenji Robo Combattler V *Chōdenji Machine Voltes V *Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God *Hyper Combat Unit Dangaioh *Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh *Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger (Debut) *Nekketsu Saikyō Go-Saurer (Debut) *Brave Raideen *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar **The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL *Hades Project Zeorymer *NG Knight Lamune & 40 (Debut) *The Vision of Escaflowne *Beast King GoLion *God & Soul Godannar!! **God & Soul Godannar!! Second Season *Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu (Debut) *Kotetsushin Jeeg (Debut) *Zoids Genesis (Debut) *Gun Sword (Debut) Characters Actas Kotetsushin Jeeg (Debut) *Kenji Kusanagi AIC Detonator Orgun *Tomoru Shindo/Orgun Hades Project Zeorymer *Masato Akitsu Hyper Combat Unit Dangaioh *Mia Alice *Lamba Nom *Pai Thunder *Roll Kran Gun Sword (Debut) *Van Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Mazinkaiser/Mazinkaiser: Fight to the Death! The Great General of Darkness *Kouji Kabuto *Tetsuya Tsurugi New Getter Robo (Debut) *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Musashibo Kokusai Eiga-sha Galaxy Cyclone Braiger *Isaac Godonov *Jotaro Kidou *Steven Bowie *Machiko Valencia Kyoto Animation Full Metal Panic!/Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu/Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid *Sousuke Sagara OLM God & Soul Godannar!!/God & Soul Godannar!! Second Season *Goh Saruwatari *Anna Aoi Production Reed Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God *Shinobu Fujiwara *Sara Yuki *Masato Shikibu *Ryo Shiba GoShogun *Shingo Hojo *Remy Shimada *Killy Gagley NG Knight Lamune & 40 (Debut) *Baba Lamune *Da Cider *Princess Milk (NPC) *Cocoa (NPC) *Tama-Q (NPC) Sega Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz *Temjin Shogakukan Music & Digital Entertainment Zoids Genesis (Debut) *Ruuji Familon Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine *Shō Zama *Cham Huau Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Eiji Asuka *Rei Brain Powerd *Yuu Isami *Hime Utsumiya Brave Raideen *Akira Hibiki Chōdenji Machine Voltes V *Ken'ichi Gō *Ippei Mine *Daijirō Gō *Hiyoshi Gō *Megumi Oka Chōdenji Robo Combattler V *Hyouma Aoi *Juuzou Naniwa *Daisaku Nishikawa *Chizuru Nanbara *Kosuke Kita Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger (Debut) *Kotaro Kirigakure *Yousuke Kazamatsuri *Rikiya Ryuzaki Jushin Liger (Debut) *Ken Taiga The King of Braves GaoGaiGar/The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL *Guy Shishioh *Mamoru Amami Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Kamille Bidan *Yazan Gable (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu *Chibodee Crocket *George DeSand *Sai Sai Ci *Argo Gulskii *Master Asia New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Chang Wufei After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran *Tiffa Adill Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack *Harry Ord *Gym Ghingnham (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Units Only)/Astray/X Astray/Destiny/C.E. 73: Stargazer (Debut) *Kira Yamato *Lowe Guele *Canard Pars *Shinn Asuka *Selene McGriff *Sven Cal Bayang Nekketsu Saikyō Go-Saurer (Debut) *Kenichi Minezaki *Hiromi Tachibana *Shinobu Asaoka *Taro Shirogane *Yoji Hiyama Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga The Vision of Escaflowne *Hitomi Kanzaki (NPC) *Van Fanel *Allen Schezar Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh *Jin Hyuga *Asuka Tsukishiro *Koji Hoshiyama Toei Beast King GoLion *Akira Kogane *Isamu Kurogane *Tsuyoshi Seidō *Hiroshi Suzuishi *Princess Fala *Takashi Shirogane Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu (Debut) *Daiya Tsuwabuki Great Mazinger *Tetsuya Tsurugi Mazinger Z *Koji Kabuto UFO Robot Grendizer *Duke Fleed Xebec Fafner in the Azure: Dead Aggressor (Debut) *Kazuki Makabe Martian Successor Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness *Akito Tenkawa *Ruri Hoshino Cast Actas Cast *Daisuke Ono - Kenji Kusanagi AIC Cast *Takanori Hoshino - Van *Akira Kamiya - Roll Kran *Naoko Matsui - Pai Thunder *Maya Okamoto - Lamba Nom *Toshihiko Seki - Masato Akitsu *Mayumi Shō - Mia Alice *Kōichi Yamadera - Tomoru Shindo/Orgun Brain's Base Cast *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare (Getter Robo Armageddon), Ryoma Nagare (New Getter Robo) *Hiroya Ishimaru - Kouji Kabuto (Mazinkaiser) *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin (Getter Robo Armageddon), Hayato Jin (New Getter Robo) *Kiyoyuki Yanada - Benkei Musashibo *Hiroshi Yanaka - Tetsuya Tsurugi (Mazinkaiser) Kokusai Eiga-sha Cast *Yōko Asagami - Machiko Valencia *Katsuji Mori - Steven Bowie *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Isaac Goodenov *Takumi Yamazaki - Jotaro Kidou Kyoto Animation Cast *Tomokazu Seki - Sousuke Sagara OLM Cast *Takayuki Kondo - Goh Saruwatari *Mai Nakahara - Anna Aoi Production Reed Cast *Chie Koujiro - Tama-Q *Mami Koyama - Remy Shimada *Takeshi Kusao - Baba Lamune *Shigeru Nakahara - Masato Shikibu *Ken Narita - Shingo Hojo *Sakiko Tamagawa - Cocoa *Hideyuki Tanaka - Killy Gagley *Yuriko Yamamoto - Sara Yuki *Takumi Yamazaki - Ryo Shiba *Kazuki Yao - Da Cider, Shinobu Fujiwara *Chisa Yokoyama - Princess Milk Sega Cast *Atsuki Tani - Temjin Shogakukan Music & Digital Entertainment Cast *Hiromi Hirata - Ruuji Familon Sunrise Cast *Yōsuke Akimoto - Master Asia *Yuri Amano - Shinobu Asaoka *Sachiko Chijimatsu - Kosuke Kita *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Tesshō Genda - Daijirō Gō *Eriko Hara - Rei *Megumi Hayashibara - Hiromi Tachibana *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Guy Shishioh *Sōichirō Hoshi - Canard Pars, Kira Yamato *Shūichi Ikeda - Char Aznable *Tetsu Inada - Harry Ord *Kazuhiko Inoue - Eiji Asuka *Ryuuzou Ishino - Chang Wufei *Maiko Itou - Mamoru Amami *Rie Iwatsubo - Asuka Tsukishiro *Akira Kamiya - Akira Hibiki *Mika Kanai - Tiffa Adill *Maria Kawamura - Cham Huau *Subaru Kimura - Daisaku Nishikawa *Takehito Koyasu - Gym Ghingnham *Mari Maruta - Koji Hoshiyama *Rica Matsumoto - Jin Hyuga *Hikaru Midorikawa - Heero Yuy *Shin-ichiro Miki - Allen Schezar *Omi Minami - Yousuke Kazamatsuri *Yūji Mitsuya - Hyouma Aoi *Akino Murata - Hime Utsumiya *Shigeru Nakahara - Shō Zama, Trowa Barton *Hirofumi Nojima - Gainer Sanga *Noriko Ohara - Hiyoshi Gō *Sayaka Ohara - Selene McGriff *Daisuke Ono - Sven Cal Bayang *Masaya Onosaka - Lowe Guele *Ai Orikasa - Kotaro Kirigakure, Quatre Raberba Winner *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Chibodee Crocket, Yazan Gable *Romi Park - Loran Cehack *Maaya Sakamoto - Hitomi Kanzaki *Tomokazu Seki - Domon Kasshu, Van Fanel *Toshihiko Seki - Duo Maxwell *Bin Shimada - Rikiya Ryuzaki, Taro Shirogane *Akemi Shinohara - Yoji Hiyama *Yukinaga Shiraishi - Ken'ichi Gō *Tetsu Shiratori - Yuu Isami *Kenichi Suzumura - Shinn Asuka *Wataru Takagi - Garrod Ran *Mayumi Tanaka - Ken Taiga *Urara Takano - Kenichi Minezaki *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Miyuki Ueda - Chizuru Nanbara, Megumi Oka *Hidenari Ugaki - Argo Gulskii *Keaton Yamada - Juuzou Naniwa *Kappei Yamaguchi - Sai Sai Ci *Takumi Yamazaki - George DeSand *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta *Kunihiko Yasui - Ippei Mine Toei Cast *Tessho Genda - Tsuyoshi Seidō *Kazuhiko Inoue - Akira Kogane *Hiroya Ishimaru - Koji Kabuto (Mazinger Z) *Yū Mizushima - Isamu Kurogane *Ryūsei Nakao - Takashi Shirogane *Keiichi Noda - Tetsuya Tsurugi (Great Mazinger) *Masako Nozawa - Hiroshi Suzuishi *Mayumi Tanaka - Daiya Tsuwabuki *Rumiko Ukai - Princess Fala *Kōichi Yamadera - Duke Fleed Xebec Cast *Makoto Ishii - Kazuki Makabe *Omi Minami - Ruri Hoshino *Yūji Ueda - Akito Tenkawa Gameplay features Super Robot Wars Gold introduces many new gameplay features to the Super Robot Wars franchise such as a gridless map system, wherein movement is displayed as a radius as opposed to a number of squares on the grid. Movement is possible in any direction, terrain barriers and blocking units notwithstanding. Gold also introduces a new battle system, in which most common attacks take place on the map instead of cutting away to the battle screen. Additionally, terrain barriers such as walls can restrict the range of many attacks. Certain attacks have effects that directly influence the map: attacking all targets in a straight line while moving the attacker past them, travelling over terrain barriers to hit enemies behind them, or pushing enemies back, possibly incurring damage if they hit walls or are pushed off ledges. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers